


Sleep is for the Strong

by foreverncis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverncis/pseuds/foreverncis
Summary: Instead of staying awake during that beginning scene in the bunker in 6x10, Felicity falls asleep watching Oliver. He takes care of her.





	Sleep is for the Strong

Oliver is just sitting at the table sharpening his arrows and Felicity sits on the stairs staring at him. But she can’t really see anything, because her glasses were giving her a headache, so she takes them off. Felicity rests her eyes for just a second, or so she tells herself.

Five minutes later, Diggle walks into the lair with two cups of coffee in hand. One for himself and one for Felicity, because he knows that she must be exhausted, having pulled 21 all-nighters so far. If only they could find Cayden James. He sees her sitting on the stairs with her back against the pillar, so he puts his coffee down, so he can help her stand. Only, Felicity doesn’t move when he walks over to him. He kneels, only to discover that Felicity was sleeping. “Oliver, do you realize Felicity is asleep. Man, take her home she has to be exhausted.” 

Oliver glances up from sharpening his arrows and looks at his wife, his face softening at the sight of her sleeping. He packs his tools away and then walks over to Felicity. He thought about waking her up and taking the motorcycle home, but decides she just looks too peaceful. And, he also reasons with himself, she does need the rest, she’s been working really hard. “Hey Digg, can you drive us home, I don’t want to wake her up, and we came here on the motorcycle. Which would be kind of difficult to drive safely with a sleeping person on it.” 

“No problem, I’ll bring the car around and meet you out back.” 

Oliver grabs his jacket off the back of his chair and goes back over to where Felicity is sleeping. He gently pries her glasses from her hand, folds them and puts them in his jacket pocket. Then he bends at the knees and wraps an arm around her back, and one under her knees and gently lifts her up. Although, apparently not gently enough that she doesn’t stir. He hears a slight moan come from Felicity and looks down at her. She blinks her eyes drowsily with a look of confusion on her face. “Oliver”, she says, lifting her head off his shoulder “what’s happening?”

“You fell asleep sitting on the stairs. Digg’s is getting van and bringing it around back, and then he’s gonna drive us home. Go back to sleep, I’ve got you.”

“But what about the searches I’m running on Cayden James. We have to find him before he terrorizes the city.”

“You have the searches running and if they find something, your phone will alert you. Sleep is more important right now. Everything will still be here tomorrow.”

“Okay” Felicity sighs and rests her head back on Oliver’s shoulder and closes her eyes. She lets him carry her out the back without any further argument. She feels so safe and content in his arms and knows that he is right about the work still being there the next day. She jostles a little bit as they get into the van, but soon the heated air and the motion of the car send her back into the land of dreams. 

Fifteen minutes later Digg pulls the van into a parking space in the underground parking garage at Oliver’s apartment building. Well, actually it’s now Oliver’s and Felicity’s apartment, even if she still has her loft. He breaks out of his thoughts and turns to Oliver in the backseat. “Let me get the door for you.” He climbs out and opens the door, so Oliver can more easily get out. “Do you need any help getting her up to your apartment?”

“Nope, I’m good, could you just hit the elevator button for me?” Digg walks over to the elevator hits the call button and waits for the doors to open. Once Oliver is inside holding Felicity, he hits the button that will take them right to their floor. 

“See you in the morning. Take care of her.”

“I will, thanks for your help Digg.” The elevator doors close and the elevator begins it ascent. Once the doors open on their floor, he steps out of the elevator and then realizes that he has a small issue of his keys being in his back jeans pocket. So, he jostles Felicity a little bit, hoping the movement doesn’t wake her, and gently knocks on the door, knowing that Raisa will still be up waiting for them to come home. But it’s not Raisa who opens the door.

“What are you still doing up? You should be in bed, you have school tomorrow.”

“I know, I know” William says, “but I was worried about you and Felicity and couldn’t fall asleep. Speaking of Felicity, is something wrong with her? Why are you carrying her?”

Realizing that his son didn’t know that he was working in the Arrow cave, he quickly came up with a small lie. “I went to pick her up on my way home from the office and she fell asleep on the way here. She looked peaceful, and I didn’t want to wake her up to have her walk up to the apartment. She has been working really hard and hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep lately.” 

“Oh, okay, I was just worried that she was hurt.” William moved back to let Oliver into the loft. Raisa was busy cleaning the kitchen. 

“Good evening, Mr. Oliver, glad to see you are home safe. I will just finish this up and be on my way.” 

“No rush Raisa, thank you for staying late and watching William tonight. I really appreciate it. I have to get Felicity to bed, so have a good night.” 

After he wishes Raisa a good night, he turns to William, “Can you open my bedroom door, so I don’t wake Felicity up by jostling her.” 

“Sure, no problem.” William walks back the hallway to his Dad’s bedroom and opens the door. Oliver walks into the room and gently places Felicity on the bed. He turns around and walks back to William.

“Go to sleep now, we’re home and you have a test tomorrow, so you need your rest.” Oliver gives William a hug and gently pushes him towards his room. 

“Night dad, see you in the morning. Can you make your special waffle recipe for breakfast?”

“Sure, buddy. Now sleep tight.” Once the door to William’s room closed and he saw the light go out, he walks back to his and Felicity’s room and just stands in the doorway for a minute admiring Felicity. He still couldn’t believe they were married. Breaking himself out of his musings, he walks over to the bed and gently removes Felicity’s shoes. Then, as gently and quick as possible, he pulls her dress up and over her head, unhooks her bra, and then pulls one of his t-shirts over her head. He knew that she loved to sleep in his shirts. She always said how soft and comfortable they are and how they made her feel safe. 

He then pulls the covers over Felicity and strips down to his boxers. He climbs into the bed, leans over Felicity and sweetly kisses her forehead. “Night hon, love you” he whispers into her ear. He then settles down and wraps his body around hers because he always sleeps better like that. His last thoughts before he succumbs to sleep where of Felicity, how much he loves taking care of her, and how lucky he is that she is in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written! Let me know what you think?


End file.
